The present disclosure is directed to photocatalytic construction surfaces.
Discoloration of roofing substrates and other building materials due to algae infestation has become especially problematic in recent years. Discoloration has been attributed to the presence of blue-green algae, such as Gloeocapsa spp., transported through air-borne particles. Additionally, discoloration from other airborne contaminants, such as soot and grease, contribute to discoloration.
One approach to combat discoloration of roofs is periodic washing. This can be done with a high-power water washer. Also sometimes bleach is used in areas where micro-organism infestation is particularly bad. Having a roof professionally washed is a relatively expensive, short-term approach to algae control. The use of bleach can cause staining of ancillary structures and harm surrounding vegetation.